This invention relates to snowmobiles which has a track, a drive wheel and two or more idler wheels supported on the snowmobile frame which engage the track of the snowmobile.
Snowmobile wheels such as for example, sold by the Yamaha Company have idler or bogie wheels made of metal extending outwardly to a tire receiving rim. This rim receives a tire which is usually made of rubber, or a similar material that is subject to clipping, cracking and otherwise destruction due to the severe conditions such wheels encounter in service. Such wheels often fail after a relatively few hours service.